My Little Heartbreak
by PuebloDoG
Summary: Trust is always a good thing to have in a relationship. What if somepony broke that trust though? How would the other react to the betrayal?


**Warning: This FanFic is incrediably sad; readers with cronic eye leaking syndrome may want to keep extra strength tissues close by**

"Lyraaaa, I'm home!" The candy colored pony known as Bon Bon said as she trotted through the door.

She had just returned from a day at the market and carefully balanced the saddlebags on her back that were stocked with essential groceries. It was strange though, Bon Bon thought, all the lights were turned out and all the blinds closed making it impossible to see more than a fee feet beyond the doorway. Even more strange, her somewhat, overactive marefriend, Lyra, wasn't trying to do something crazy like tackle her to the ground as she came in the house; or even anywhere to be seen for that matter.

'This can only mean one thing,' Bon Bon thought grimly, 'She's planning something for later.'

Of course, this did not depress Bon Bon in the slightest; in fact, that's what she loved about the silly unicorn and her crazy antics. Plus, how she always knew that Lyra would make their relationship that much more interesting with her unpredictable personality. Much like that time when they were spending a day in the park and when they went to sit together on a bench, Lyra decided to sit in the most ridiculous looking position Bon Bon had ever seen. Bon Bon would pester her partner on why she would sit like that to what Lyra would respond "It just feels more natural". Another time, her crazy marefriend kept going on about how amazing it would be to have things called 'hands', whatever those were. Though again, that's why Bon Bon loved her Lyra, she always made life interesting and fun no matter how annoying she was at times.

Bon Bon walked over the threshold to the left side of the room and flipped on the light switch on the wall. The place instantly lit up revealing the clean, average looking living room. Modest looking furniture were evenly spaced our around a centered coffee table. Bon Bon took in a deep breath of the scented potpourri that was placed in the center of the coffee table that filled the air with its undeniable fragrance; sweet forest honey with a pinch of mint, her favorite. Though there was still something missing; her marefriend, Lyra, was still nowhere to be found. Great, looks like she really is planning one of her pop-out-of-nowhere surprises…again.

Before this could happen though, Bon Bon decided it would be best to put away the groceries that laden her saddlebags. The kitchen was just across the living room just after a small table that caught Bon Bon's eye. For a moment she stood to admire the many picture frames that lay on top. They were all pictures of the many times she and Lyra went out together.

One was when they went to the amusement park; Lyra had convinced Bon Bon to get on a roller coaster with her… after they ate an entire bag of cotton candy. Let's just say that Lyra was at least smiling when the photo was taken on the coaster camera. Another picture was taken of a time when the two went to Sugarcube Corner. Lyra and another pony, Pinkie Pie, were dancing on a table top while Bon Bon was trying to get them to calm down.

The rest of the photos depicted many of Lyra's crazy antics the Bon Bon went along with but in no way never had fun, but one photo in particular that always caught her attention was the one closest to the right. In this one, the background was dominated by a sandy beach front with a lighthouse on a rocky coast shelf. The sun was just starting to set further out over the ocean. Lyra and Bon Bon had spent that day having fun on this secluded spot they found one day. In the picture, the ponies were laying together on a large beach towel leaning against each other as they smiled at the camera.

Bon Bon pulled herself back from memory lane and returned her attention to the groceries that were still in her saddlebags. Trotting over to the kitchen, Bon Bon carefully peeked in through the entry way…still no sign of Lyra.

'Of course she'll most likely be hiding in the pantry,' Bon Bon thought and approached said pantry with caution.

The last time Lyra had in the pantry, she pounced on her marefriend yelling 'SURPRISE', bringing an entire pantry full of good down on top of them. This time Bon Bon opened the door from the side expecting the same thing…Nothing. Peering from around the door into the pantry, all she saw were half empty shelves of goods that had prompted her to visit the market this day. Somewhat relieved by the moment of peace, Bon Bon set to work to put away the groceries from her saddlebags.

Not too long afterwards, Bon Bon's saddlebags were emptied and hung lazily over one of wooden chairs set next to the dining table in the kitchen. Now it was back to another matter, where was Lyra hiding. She was obviously nowhere in the kitchen or living room as Bon Bon took one last look around, so that only left one other place in the house to search. Bon Bon smiled playfully and cantered back through the living room to the bedroom to find the goofball unicorn. All in all, Bon Bon was just in a good mood from getting the Day's errands done without a certain crazy unicorn's antics, yet at the same time disappointed and anxious to find Lyra at the same time. Just as she approached the bedroom doorway, she noticed something a little off. The door leading to the bedroom was partially open with no light filtering through from the other side.

'Odd,' Bon Bon thought, 'Lyra never leaves doors open…'

Not thinking much more of it and deciding to get whatever Lyra has planned over with. She steadily pushed the bedroom door open, keeping a bored expression on her face now knowing that Lyra was hiding right behind the door.

*Click* the lights turn on.

Shock; it was the first emotion that flooded Bon Bon's mind. The sheer terror seemed to steal her voice away and lock her in place for moments that felt like hours. Through what felt like a mouth full of cotton, she screamed out in anguish. She most likely alarmed her neighbors, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

Lyra's body swayed limply from the thickly braided noose that she hung herself from. Her mane draping loosely over her expressionless face.

'Why?'

Her features already looked much paler and colder; if Bon Bon thought there was any chance left, it was too late.

'Why?'

Bon Bon felt too numb to really move; in her mind, she'd rather stay rooted in place like she had forever, but she had to get closer, just to make sure she wasn't trapped in some kind of messed up nightmare. It struck the shaking earth pony that the room felt as cold as ice once she entered. Heavy silence absorbed all other sound that entered the room so that all that could be heard was Bon Bon's choked, whimpering breathes.

'Oh Celestia, why Lyra?' Bon Bon thought.

She knew her marefriend too well that she had a reason as to why this had happened. Bon Bon suddenly felt something crumble beneath her hoof. Moving her hoof away, she revealed a piece of parchment that looked like it had been stained with long shed tears. The writing looked scribbled and uneven, but was unmistakably that of a certain teal coated unicorn.

Bon Bon began to read the hastily written note. With every line, a new pang of heartbreak washed over her. She couldn't stop the tears now that she had been paralyzed by fear earlier. Wave after wave of guilt and regret hit the tan coated mare until she crumpled to the floor.

"I'm sorry Lyra, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" Bon Bon cried out as the note soaked up the tears that fell to its surface from the grief stricken pony.

Bon Bon,

I know what really went on between you and Wildfire last weekend. I gave you everything I could give. How could you; you know I always trust you, but now, I just don't think can anymore. Now I wonder what else you could have lied to me about. Though you and I will never have to worry about that from now on. All I can say now is, good-bye Bon Bon, hopefully if I can still dream I can dream of a world full of humans that will accept me.


End file.
